hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Trae the Truth (rapper)
Frazier Othel Thompson (born July 3, 1980), better known by his stage name Trae tha Truth or simply Trae, is an American rapper from Houston, Texas. He is a part of the underground rap collective Screwed Up Click. Trae and Z-Ro, along with Dougie D, are the founding members of the group Guerilla Maab. Life and career Trae Tha Truth first gained exposure on the Houston rap scene in 1998, when he made his rapping debut with a guest appearance on Z-Ro's album Look What You Did to Me. In 2003, he began his solo career with the album Losing Composure. 2004's Same Thing Different Day, 2006's Restless, and 2007's Life Goes On followed shortly after. Trae Tha Truth has also worked relentlessly with fellow Houston rapper Chamillionaire on his various Mixtape Messiah series. He also collaborated with Z-Ro to form the duo ABN or Assholes by Nature. They have released two albums, Assholes by Nature (2003) and It Is What It Is (2008). Trae Tha Truth was involved in a fight with Texas rapper Mike Jones at the 2008 Ozone Awards. Both later apologized for the incident. It was recently suspected that Trae Tha Truth's music was banned from Houston's local radio Station, 97.9 The Boxx. After creating a buzz online and in the streets, on March 1, 2012, T.I. announced he signed Trae Tha Truth to Grand Hustle Records. Honors In 2008, Trae Tha Truth was awarded by the mayor of Houston, Bill White, and Council Member Peter Brown with his own day, Trae Day, in honor of his outstanding work within the community. This is the first time the honor has been extended to a rap artist. Trae Day was celebrated July 22, 2008. Controversy Trae Tha Truth hosted the second annual Trae Day in July 2009 near Texas Southern University when it was marred by gun violence at the end of the event. When he explained to the morning crew at radio station KBXX "97.9 The Box" that he did not condone the shooting, he was accused by one of the personalities of being responsible for the violence per se the lyrical content. When Trae Tha Truth retaliated against her on a mixtape, KBXX banned Trae Tha Truth's music and contributed music from the station and ordered their personalities not to play his music. It caused backlash in the music community as several DJs at KBXX were terminated from their positions since due to playing songs that featured Trae. Due to his inability and hindrance from being able to promote his music in Houston as a result, Trae has filed a lawsuit with KBXX early in 2010 citing damages to his career. Shooting On June 20, 2012, Trae was shot outside a Houston strip club. Afterwards, he was rushed to the hospital. He was shot in the shoulder and is now currently stable. However, two of his friends, Dinky D and Poppa C, died at the scene along with another woman. There were around 20 gunshots fired, and multiple shooters. Trae said in an interview with MTV in December 2012 that they just left him laying bleeding at the hospital for hours after him being brought in. He went on to say that he "didn't get no bandage, I ain't get no stitches, they didn't take the bullet out, none of that." On July 4, it was reported that a suspect, Feanyichi Ezekwesi Uvukansi, has been arrested and charged with capital murder for the shooting. He is currently being held without bond at Harris County Jail. Discography Studio Albums * 2003: Losing Composure * 2004: Same Thing Different Day * 2006: Restless * 2007: Life Goes On * 2008: The Beginning * 2011: Street King * 2013: Street Life Singles * November 13, 2009: Not My Time (Trae the Truth single) ft Lynzie Kent Music * Music Videos * Nov 13, 2009: Trae Tha Truth - Not My Time ft Lynzie Kent (Official HD Music Video)(InfoPimps Film) * Sep 13, 2011: Trae Tha Truth -- "Life" ft. Jadakiss (Official Video) * Aug 19, 2012: Trae Tha Truth - I'm From Texas ft. Texas All-Stars * Sep 21, 2012: Trae Tha Truth - Rollin' Dir. Philly Fly Boy * Oct 7, 2012: Trae tha Truth - The Rain * Feb 25, 2013: Trae Tha Truth - Gutta Chick ft. Twista, Rich Boy Videos * Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fat_Pat_%28rapper%29 See Also * Screwed and chopped (adjective) * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Greater Houston rappers and rap groups Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Houston Category:Rappers in Houston Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Houston Category:1998 hip-hop Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:Wikipedia Category:Screwed Up Click Category:Screwed Up Click members Category:1980 births Category:July 3 birthdays